Straying From The Path
by Foxxy
Summary: Aurora is out and gets into trouble, but after Daryl helps save the day and they get back to what they were originally out to do, Aurora gets a 'treat' from her protective man. Rated M for sexual content. *Short story*


***So here's a little short I put together for a friend as an early birthday present. Happy Birthday Broken-Shadow-Walker! I hope everyone enjoys it :) and yes... there is a sex scene and yes, it's the first one I've ever written, so hopefully it's not too bad lol. Enjoy!***

They were everywhere I looked, I was cornered and trapped and all I had to use to fend myself with was my hunting knife; earlier I dropped my bow while I was struggling to get to safety. Needless to say that was a shit-tastic idea, drop the bow but keep the quiver of arrows, ya that was a brilliant thing to do… not. The one in front of me growled and went to try and chomp down on my arm, quickly I drew back my arm and kicked the decaying walking corpse away from me and stabbed another close by. Geez, how the hell did I end up in a situation like this? Well I knew how, by not paying attention to my surroundings like I normally did; everything just looked serene and tranquil, then I turn the corner of the building I was inspecting and then WHAM, there was a cluster of walkers.

Another walker tried to take a bite out of me and on reflex I smashed its head into the nearby wall, I could feel its skull break apart into pieces under my hand and it was gross, but it needed to be done. It's either me or them, and I choose them.

All I could hear was the chorus of their hissing and groans; it was a tune I was tired of hearing and one I dreaded every day. Hearing the sound sent chills down my spine and never failed to still my heart, then the adrenaline kicked in and I felt immune to everything. Too bad today wasn't one of those days where I felt fearless, in fact my heart was hammering away like a drum solo in my ears and my palms were sweaty. It's not like I didn't know how to take care of myself, no I knew, I just preferred to attack from afar and not up close; hence why I have my bow. My close combat skills were fine; I sent another walker sprawling backwards with a well-placed kick and jabbed my knife into another's temple. Slowly but surely the walkers began to thin out, there were now just a few left… the downside? I was growing weak and tired from the amount of energy I was using to dispose of them.

Shit.

Unfortunately for me when I had jabbed my knife into the skull of one of the previously undead walkers, it somehow got stuck and there was another coming straight for me.

Double shit!

Just when the walker was about to gnaw on my shoulder it dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks, a green and white fletching bolt protruded from the back of its head. Well it's about damn time he showed up! Another bolt went flying into another walker's skull and then he came bounding in like a superhero clad all in black descending down on a group of villains. He disposed of walker after walker with skill and grace… what a show off.

I finally managed to free my blade and promptly buried it into the cranium of the last walker, the same time as he buried his knife into the same walker as me. Once he knew the walker was back to being dead and unmoving, his eyes shifted to me and boy were they angry.

"That was my kill thank you very much," I jokingly stated trying to lighten his mood; it didn't seem to be working.

"What do you think you were doing!? Running off on me like that, you could've gotten yourself killed."

Oh ya he's pissed.

"I had everything under control, you worry too much."

Angrily he yanked his bolts from the bodies they protruded from, "sure ya did, cornered and swarmed with them, ya you were in control."

At least his sarcasm was still intact.

"Hey I killed most of them before you showed up, I was doing just fine."

It was then that I took notice to what he had been dangling in front of me; it was my bow that I had accidentally dropped.

"Oops."

He didn't look to happy with my reply.

"I find this lying abandoned on the ground, so I immediately assume the worst and all you have to say is 'I had everything under control' and 'oops' really Aurora?!" he growled my name and even though he was pissed, hearing him say my name like that made me shutter as my body tingled.

God I loved his voice and especially whenever he said my name.

I suppose I should apologize, he was worried about me after all and if the roles had been reverse I would've been worried about him too.

I sighed and gently took my bow from him, "I'm sorry I worried you Daryl."

Daryl glanced away to the building I had gotten myself cornered by, and brought his gaze back to me, "ya… why did you wander off anyway?"

His mood seemed to be settling down

Halfheartedly I pointed my thumb at the building, "that's why."

Daryl turned and really looked at the building in question, "why is it so important?"

 _I know something Daryl didn't_.

"I know for a fact that this wholesale company started to add food and preservatives to their retail just before the world fell apart, so I'm guessing that it'll have a goldmine in there for us."

I felt so proud of my knowledge, but Daryl seemed skeptical.

"Why do you think that there's food in there? Don't you think someone's probably scoped the place out before us?"

Really Daryl?

I tsked him, "look around Daryl, the windows and doors are all intact and everything about it looks undisturbed. It's a high probability that no one's bothered to look in here," he still didn't seem sold on the idea, "we can at least check it out."

Casually I slung my bow over my shoulder and immediately received another harsh look from him, "you aren't planning to run off on your own again, are you?"

Ah Daryl, my ever vigilant protector.

Reassuringly I patted his shoulder, "No I won't, I promise I'll stick by your side because I know that if I don't I'll just hear about it from you later."

His eyes narrowed at me again, "I knew I should've tied you up before leaving."

Teasingly I shrugged my shoulders at him, "and I would've gotten free eventually."

He shook his head at me before readying his crossbow, "alright let's do this, you stick by me and I mean it this time."

I followed suit and readied my bow and notched an arrow, "I got it, if I don't you'll just tie me up next time. You know Daryl you should've told me you were into bondage; I could've been looking for a nice pair of handcuffs for you."

Daryl made a disapproving noise and glared at me from the corner of his eyes, "I ain't into that crap."

"Really? Saying you'll tie me up all the time is a dead giveaway," I teased as I walked passed him and over to the store entrance.

Again he made another noise and followed after me, his crossbow at the ready. Teasing him is one of the fun ways to pass the time.

It took us a while but Daryl and I had finished scouting the area and secured the entire store, top to bottom, and boy was I right.

With a big grin plastered on my face I hopped up onto a box of unassembled furniture and beamed my pride at Daryl, "see I told you, I knew there'd be food here. Look how much there is!"

Daryl lazily ran his hand threw his hair and glanced at me from the corner of his eye, a small smile played on his lips, "alright I admit it, you were right; there's enough food here to last the group a long time."

"So… do I get a good girl cookie?" I asked innocently from my spot on the crate.

He eyed me again and gave a shake of his head; I think he found me amusing because of the small smirk he had. Slowly he sauntered up to where I sat and nudged his leg between mine and leaned in close.

"Is a cookie all you want?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

My body immediately shivered at his tone, "do I get anything else?"

Daryl smirked and leaned in even closer, tempting me to no end.

Timidly I chewed my bottom lip before I finally gave in; I leaned in the rest of the way and captured his lips in a kiss. Daryl immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue twirled around mine as his hands slowly slid up under my shirt. His hands left a burning trail on my skin and it made my body shiver in anticipation. For a second Daryl broke the kiss and pulled away, only to quickly pull off my shirt and return his lips to where they should be… mine. I loved the sensations he gave me when he trailed his hands over my body and the light scraping from his short haired beard? Ugh! I could never get enough or tire of my protector, my man, the ever dependable and badass redneck Daryl. My Daryl.

Again Daryl pulled back from me, just enough for him to remove his own shirt before leaning back in and lightly nipping at my collar bone. I softly called out his name and reached for the zipper to my jeans, the aching need to have him was near overwhelming, I needed to find release with my Daryl and soon or I might go crazy.

"Daryl," I moaned his name as he slid his hand down into my jeans and cupped me, he grinned against my shoulder in approval of how wet I had already become. Just from his touch no less.

In no time at all Daryl had removed my jeans and had unzipped his own, again he kissed me as I reached out and sought out the part of him I knew was aching for me. Sure enough he was hard and throbbing, I licked my lips in anticipation for what I knew was coming soon. Ugh I needed my man badly!

"Daryl… please," I pleaded.

His hand cupped my most aching place again and I arched my back, effectively pushing myself further into his hand. This wasn't exactly fair; he was constantly kissing or rubbing me while he got nothing in return. I don't think so. Again I stroked his length and took great pleasure in watching him lightly thrust into my hand, he grunted as I stroked him again.

Daryl growled while he suddenly grasped my legs and hoisted them up, effectively throwing me backwards onto the crate, the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know; he couldn't handle foreplay any more than I could. There was no helping the moan I let out as he penetrated me, in one hard thrust he was fully inside me. My Daryl didn't waste any time and started a steady pace of thrusts which I did my best to meet, all the while I continued to moan his name over and over.

"Aurora…" He groaned.

Desperately I clung to him as he began to move faster and harder, I knew I wasn't going to last very long; not with how he was thrusting into me and how he teased my sex.

"Daryl, I'm so close!" I gasped as I dragged my fingers down his back.

Daryl continued to thrust hard as he pulled me closer to him; we were both close to finding our release.

"Cum for me baby," he growled into my ear.

Hearing his rough growl and how he pounded into me relentlessly, it all sent me over the edge. Tightly I clung to him and called out his name in ecstasy, Daryl didn't last much longer; he buried his face into the crook of my neck and grunted as he found his release. Together we panted as we slowly fell back down from our climatic high, our bodies entwined and shuddering from the echoes of our climax.

Lazily I ran my hand through his hair and playfully smiled, "that beats a good girl cookie any day."

He shook his head and rested his forehead against mine, "you won't get any more if you stray from the path again. You hear me Darl'n?"

Ooh I love it when he calls me that, especially with his husky voice.

"I'll behave," I promised.

Daryl gave a nod of his head while separating himself from me, I pouted like a child; my treat was over.

He must have noticed my pout as he pulled up his jeans, "We can always continue this later once we tell the others about the food we found."

His eyes looked mischievous again, how could I fight that look?

"I'll hold you to that," Daryl handed me back my shirt, "the sooner we deal with the food, the sooner I get you to myself again."

I put my clothes back on and hopped down from the crate and walked over to where Daryl waited for me, once I was beside him he handed me my bow and nudged me forward out of the store, he followed close behind.

"You just want me in front so you can stare at my ass, don't you?" I teased.

"Why do I put up with you again?"

I stole a peek of him from over my shoulder, "because you love me, just as much as I love you."

He didn't say anything, but then again he didn't need to; I knew he loved me. He may not say it all the time, but when he did it made the meaning of his words all the sweeter.

"I love you Daryl Dixon."

There was a brief silence before I heard the quiet mumble of his voice, "I love ya too Aurora."

Those words were like music to my ears, and I treasured each and every one of them.


End file.
